If Love was a Doorway
by AJwrites-a-lot
Summary: Movieverse. Susan and Caspian's romance was left on hold when she left Narnia. Can she get back? Can she stay if she returns? First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The day of return to London:

Susan walked back to her room, mournful with the knowledge of never seeing Narnia again.

Oh, this was not going to work.

The color of her walls was the same color of the tile in Cair Paravel.

The lion stuffed animal sitting on her bed she might have to surrender to Lucy.

Her bedspread was the same brown as the eyes of… maybe she could stay in Edmund's room for a while.

"Hey Ed, can we switch rooms for a month or two."

Susan pled with her eyes and had her best " your caring, loving sister needs your help" face on.

Edmund did not budge. "Why?"

Susan was getting fed up with the fact he always needed a explanation. "BECAUSE I NEED TO SWITCH NOW!!"

Edmund back away, frightened at Susan the Gentle's sudden outburst. Susan changed her expression. A mischievous glint replaced her scorned look.

She ran back to her room, grabbed her bow and arrow (the only thing she kept from Narnia) and ran back to Edmund with an arrow aimed and ready to shoot.

"Would you like to reconsider?"

"FINE, take the damn room." Edmond stalked off to his new quarters while Susan, happy with her new un-Narnian room, lay down and drifted to

sleep and dreamt of Caspian and Narnia.

Caspian POV

"But Professor I parleyed with the Giants all day,they won't stop uprooting the dancing trees." "We will have to face it. I am going to my room. Do not come get me till dawn."

Caspian took off to the tower stairs.

The long flight up to the top was the only time to think he had all day. Extra time to think was dangerous, it left room in his head for only one thing:

Susan.

He finally reached hisroom and lay down. Since his head was already swimming with thoughts of her, he dreamt of Susan.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan POV:

Caspian's hurt face flashed before her eyes, "Susan, how could you leave?"

She tossed and turned, resulting in her sheets on the floor. Then, unexpectedly, her heartbeat began to speed up. She became jittery as her heart

was beating so rapidly it threatening to break her ribs and go, leaving her dead or an emotionless vegetable. It worsened, though she could feel it,

it did not cause her to wake. Then as abruptly as it started, it stopped. Susan rolled over and went back to a dreamless sleep.

Caspian POV:

"But that's thing, we're not coming back." That phrase, which caused so much turmoil in his heart, displayed a new reaction in his heart this dream.

Its beating began to increase and he could feel the pounding all over, from his head to his toes. He could feel the pain but he did not wake up

yelling like in times before. Then it stopped. When it did stop he woke, something had rolled on top of him. Make that someone. Fearing he was

about to be attacked, he jumped up, grabbed his sword, and pointed it at the neck of his intruder. He dropped the sword and almost choked. He

saw nothing

but long, chocolate brown hair on his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry for the bad format of Chapter 2. I made some spacing changes and I hope they are better. Sorry again. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Narnia or Any Of Its Characters. I only wish I owned Edmund. **** Thanks for all the GREAT reviews, Thanks-a- million!! I think I have been using the wrong person. When say Caspian POV, I have been using third person and I think It should be first so I'll change it from now on. Someone tell me if I was right before. **

Caspian POV:

"Owww!" Ok, maybe pinching wasn't the best way to see if ones asleep. I could only hope Susan, yes SUSAN, was in my Castle. I tip-toed to my

bedside, thinking if she woke from dreaming so would I. I sat down, gazing upon her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and calm. Too bad she

was about ot wake up and find she left England, again. The sudden urge to hold her in my arms while she slept took over me. That would surely

wake her up and sour this fantasy though. I would have to settle for something less. If I touched her face, just across the cheekbone, she wouldn't

wake up. I raised my hand and slide it across her cheek.

Susan POV:

Someone was stroking my face. No, it wasn't Ed, he prefered large amounts of ice water or angry shaking to get me up. It was not Peter either, He

just yelled at the top of his lungs while still in bed himself. This was a touch of someone who cared. There was nobody like that, for me, in England.

Unless…I popped open my eyes. My waking was greeted with a bright smile. It was even brighter with the sharp contrast between the teeth and

the tanned skin. The voice soothed my aching heart. "Morning Sleepyhead."

Caspian POV:

"Morning Sleepyhead." Hallelujah, she was awake. My heart did a happy dance, Heck; I wanted to do a happy dance. "Caspian??" She sounded so

adorably confused. OH, she IS confused.

"Susan… you're back in Narnia!"

"But Aslan said I wasn't coming back"

"Let's not complain, Su. Wait, do you want to go back home?"

"This is my home." I smiled so hard that Susan put her hands on my cheeks and pushed them back down so I didn't look like a grinning idiot.

Too late.

Susan POV:

" I missed you terribly, Susan." Awe! I was probably the color of tomatoes. When I did not respond, Caspian looked worried. Therefore, without

hesitation, I slipped my hand into his. I looked up to see what his reaction was and he was turned around, looking rather like he was thinking of

something of grave importance.

Caspian POV:

My hesitation turned into determination. I turned around pulled Susan's face to mine and kissed her. At first it was like nine-year-olds kissing, no lip

movement but lips pressed together. The as she and I gained more confidence the kiss became more intense. She put her hands in my hair and I

pulled her closer. Then, "I knew you two couldn't keep in your pants."

Susan POV:

Reluctantly, I broke away.

"Edmund, Why do you have to be a kill-joy."

" I looked like a LOT more than joy to me."

"When you fall in love, Ed, maybe you'll understand."(**Future story maybe)**

"How did you get here? You get to come back in a few years anyway."

"Well, you were screaming and tossing in your sleep. I went to wake you up and I grabbed your shoulders. We were then warped here."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok I just wanted to clear something up. One of my comments is really nice, supportive, and long-ish. But it says its from ME! Its not. My

mom was trying to be "Cool and nice" and comment my story but she did it on my account, not knowing it would show up as me. So, I DO NOT

comment my own stories. Don't fret. Thanks everyone for reading!!


End file.
